The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a capacitor.
Many electronic devices include capacitors for various purposes. As an example capacitors may be used as memory elements in a semiconductor memory device (e.g., DRAM). As another example, capacitors may be used to store electric energy in an energy storage device.
Capacitors may also be used in a decoupling circuit of a semiconductor device to reduce the effects of noise produced in one portion of the semiconductor device to other portions thereof. A semiconductor device may include multiple decoupling circuits and the decoupling circuits may increase the size of the semiconductor device.